This disclosure relates to item selection and, more particularly, to item selection from amongst a large collection of items.
When using computing devices, the user is often required to select items (e.g., various data files, shortcuts, directory folders, application icons) from amongst a plurality of items (e.g., a directory/folder of items). For example, a selection of word processing documents may be stored within a word processing directory/folder; a selection of digital photograph files may be stored within a photograph directory/folder; a selection of digital clipart files may be stored within a clipart directory/folder, and a selection of program icons/shortcuts may be stored within a desktop directory/folder.
Unfortunately, when the computing device being used is compact in size (e.g., a handheld computing device, such as a smart phone), the size of the display screen included within such a compact computing device may be small in size, which may frustrate the process of the user selecting a specific item (e.g., a specific data file/program icon/shortcut) from a large collection of items (e.g., a directory/folder of items).